Optical network systems typically implement various optical attenuators to achieve accurate optical attenuation. Example optical attenuators include, but are not limited to, mechanical shutters, micro-electro-mechanical systems, and electro-optic ceramics.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.